Kanda's Sick
by ashureechan
Summary: Waking up one morning Kanda finds himself experiencing something he's never felt before; an aching body, cold sweat, and heat all over. Turns out, with the help of Lavi, he discovers the cause of all this. He's sick. (Rated T for Kanda's excessive cursing)


Moaning in his sleep the swordsman finally finds himself jerking awake quite violently. Staring at the clock he notices the time. "What the? How did it get so late? It's ten thirty..." he mumbled to himself through a nasally voice. "Crap, I feel terrible... what's wrong with me?"

Pressing his hand to his forehead he felt an increasing heat, accompanied by a unrelenting headache and continuous sweat. Making his way out of bed he feels the cold concrete against his feet and twitches lightly with discomfort. before fully standing up and heading for the door to his room- not even bothering to change clothing.

Once in the hallway he leans up against the nearest wall, clasping his hand in his palm and staring at the ground. "Maybe I trained too hard yesterday, that's got to be it." he was relaxing his posture when a sudden voice made him jump- what felt like ten feet in the air- before turning around to face the culprit of the irritating sound.

"Yuu-chan!~ There you are! I was starting to worry. You're not normally up this late in the morning and breakfast just isn't the same with out your frightening glare." Lavi joked, patting Kanda on the back with no sense of the situation.

This motion caused Kanda to start coughing, barely able to catch his breath before yelling at the rambunctious redhead. "Would you leave me alone already?! Che, I don't have time for this." he once again grabbed his forehead before letting out a few more raspy coughs.

"Yuu? You alright there? You sound a bit... sick."

"I told you to stop calling me that! And what the heck are you talking about? I-I'm just fine." He replied, half whining as he spoke. "Dang it..."

"You're not okay, Yuu. You've obviously got a cold and you should do something about it." The bookman in training spoke firmly and with a serious tone.

"Sick? Cold?"

"Yes. It's what happens to to humans when pathogens enter the body through contact of an infected item and the touching of your eyes, nose, or mouth." Lavi explained. "They cause the body to fight back in order to rid your body of these infections microorganisms; resulting in the symptoms of a cold, which, is what you're experiencing right now."

"What?"

Lavi sighed and placed one hand on Kanda's shoulder and the other on his own hip. "Bad germs make you feel bad."

"I got that! I'm not a moron!" Kanda screamed back, irritating his throat once more and causing him to rub it gently. "Dang it, this is so inconvenient. How the heck do I complete missions with such a set back?" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I don't know but we better get you to the head nurse to get medicine."

"What the?! You will do no such thing. I don't want to see that obnoxious woman with her bickering!" the raven-haired protested, pulling away from the other's grip on his shoulder.

"Aww, Yuu, it's not so bad. C'mon!~" He grabbed Kanda by the wrist and began dragging his sickly body towards the infirmary, practically forcing him into the tiny, cramped, room. Filled with beds, a medicine cabinet, and a desk topped with various medical necessities.

Groggily he looked around the room, everything a fuzzy blur, a small groan coming from his throat, and his hands reaching desperately for something to cling to and steady his footing. "What the heck, Laviii?" Kanda barely got out before breaking into another tangent of coughs.

Pushing Lavi aside with as much force as his weak body could manage he tried to leave before running directly into one of the nurses at the Order. Looking at the face of the woman before him he thanked god it wasn't the head nurse, though, in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't entirely in the clear.

"My, my, looks like someone is very sick~" She mused, giggling softly at the swordsman's weakened state. "Yuu Kanda, is it? Yes, I've heard of you." Moving a delicate hand up to his forehead she frowned lightly. "Goodness, what on earth did you do to get so sick? You appear to have a high fever. Come here and lie down." Graceful arms guided the male to the nearest bed, and had him sit down, leaning up against a large pillow. "Now stick out your tongue, I need to see your tongue and tonsils." She spoke, peering into the back of his mouth, her eyes looking over it over, carefully. "Seems like nothing is swollen. So most likely it's just a small fever and you should be fine with some medicine and three days bed rest."

"Th-Three days?! I can't afford that nonsense!" He yelled with a hoarse voice, followed by some raspy breaths.

"Now, now. Calm down. I'll just administer some medicine and let you lie here till you feel up to venturing back to your room~" With a small head tilt the nurse smiled brightly at the samurai before turning her attention to the other teen, presently rubbing his aching head, after Kanda practically threw him with all his remaining force. "Lavi, you wouldn't mind looking after Kanda for the next few days would you? Just watch him from a distance and make sure he doesn't take on any missions."

"Ah, yes, ma'am." the redhead replied lowly, fully knowing if he got in Kanda's way he'd only get himself injured again.

Kanda scowled when the nurse handed him some small pills and a glass of water, but reluctantly, swallowed them with ease. Pushing himself up he set the water glass in a small table nearby and swung his legs over to the side where he lifted his body onto wobbly legs, heading for the door.

The nurse frowned and motioned Lavi to help the poor man to his living quarters.

Lavi did as such, walking to Kanda's side and lifting one of Kanda's arms over his neck, much to Kanda's disapproval, and helped him down the hallway. Once they reached the end he opened the door and escorted Kanda to his bed where he watched the swordsman practically flop onto his mattress.

- the next day -

Kanda woke up to an obnoxious echoing voice ringing through his ears. Without hesitation he launched his fist into the air, which came along with a satisfying _"Ow!"_ and a thud from the other male's body impacting the floor.

"Yuu-chan! That wasn't very nice! What was that for?!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." the tired voice replied, yawning lightly and staring through foggy vision at the boy before him. "What is it Lavi? What are you doing in my room?"

"I just came to check on you, Yuu. I even brought you your breakfast and more pills and some hot tea, and-"

"Enough, enough, I get it." The raven-haired sat up and glared intensely at the other.

"J-Just as scary as ever, Yuu."

"How many times... do I have to tell you... STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Probably forever." The redhead mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, I'm not sick anymore, therefore, you can, Get the hell out of my room!"

"Wait, what do you mean you're not sick anymore, Yuu?"

"It's just as I said. I feel fine. In fact, I feel just about good enough to kill you." Kanda smirked sadistically at the other.

"Like I said... very scary..." Lavi paused, picking himself up off the cement floor, wiping his clothing off in the process. "So, how exactly are you healed that quickly?"

"I'm not sure." Kanda answered, silently running his hand over the spot where the tattoo on his left pectoral was located. He knew the reason why his fever disappeared almost instantly, but there was no way he was divulging this sort of information.

Lavi frowned and headed for the door. "Whatever you say, Yuu. Just make sure to report to Komui for your next assignment." With that, a slow creak and reverberating click signaled that he had left and closed the door behind him.

Kanda lay back on his bed, choosing to ignore how he was healed for now, the obvious only causing a twinge of pain in his heart. Rolling over to face the wall he allowed his eyes to shut, and with the darkness falling in on him, he fell back into a gentle sleep.


End file.
